Naruto VS Hinata Ngidam
by Zidane Lockhart
Summary: Naruto yang mengetahui Hinata mengandung anak pertamanya sangat bahagia. Ia berjanji akan melakukan apa pun demi anak yang ada didalam perut istrinya. Namum, bagaimana Naruto menghadapi Hinata yang sedang ngidam? Apalagi Hinata mengidam yang aneh-aneh. Oneshot! R&R please!


_**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre: Drama and Family**_

 _ **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Warning: Oneshot, mengambil latar waktu setelah film The Last Naruto The Movie.**_

 _ **Summary: Naruto yang mengetahui Hinata mengandung anak pertamanya sangat bahagia. Ia berjanji akan melakukan apa pun demi anak yang ada didalam perut istrinya. Namun, bagaimana Naruto menghadapi Hinata yang sedang ngidam? Apalagi Hinata mengidam yang aneh-aneh.**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto VS Hinata Ngidam**_

* * *

"Na-Naruto _-kun!_ " terdengar suara teriakan feminin dari dalam kamar mandi.

Orang yang dipanggil Naruto sedikit tersentak karena tidak biasanya istrinya berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Naruto segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk melihat keadaan Hinata, istrinya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Hinata, apa kau didalam? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, dirinya diselimuti perasaan khawatir karena takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, masuklah Naruto _-kun_." ucap Hinata mempersilahkan suaminya masuk kedalam kamar mandi setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi.

Dengan cepat Naruto masuk kedalam lalu menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berdiri menghadap cermin dengan kepala tertunduk. Naruto kembali melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, "Hinata, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Aku mendengar suara teriakanmu dari dapur. Kupikir terjadi apa-apa denganmu,"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Naruto _-kun_. Ha-hanya saja. . ." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat wajah tampan suaminya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hanya saja?" ucap Naruto penasaran. Rasa khawatir masih hinggap dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ha-hanya saja. . ." Hinata kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya, wajahnya semakin memerah. Hinata memutuskan untuk memberikan benda yang sedari tadi ia genggam pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima benda yang diberikan Hinata, dilihatnya sebuah benda seperti pulpen namun lebih pendek dan lebih lebar. Pada benda itu terdapat dua buah garis merah sejajar. "I-ini,"

Hinata mengangguk, "Umm, a-aku positif hamil Naruto _-kun_."

* * *

Malam menjelang tiba di desa Konoha. Langit telah berwarna orange menandakan sang raja siang akan turun dari singgasana digantikan oleh ratu malam. Terlihat sepasang keluarga muda sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan, mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata.

"~Huhuum. . . huum. . .~" Naruto bersenandung ria karena suasana hatinya sedang berbahagia setelah sempat dilanda rasa khawatir. Dipegang erat tangan mungil istrinya.

Sedangkah Hinata hanya tersenyum manis dengan rona merah masih menghiasi pipi putihnya, ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi seorang ibu, ibu dari anak Naruto adalah hal yang paling diinginkan Hinata.

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata sedang berjalan menuju restoran tempat mereka dan teman-teman biasa berkumpul, yaitu _Yakiniku Q_. Sebelumnya Naruto telah memberi tahu semua teman-temannya untuk berkumpul di _Yakiniku Q_ karena Naruto ingin memberi tahu perihal kehamilan Hinata. Itung-itung sebagai _surprise_ untuk teman-temannya.

"Ne Naruto _-kun_ ," panggil Hinata.

Naruto yang masih bersenandung ria menoleh ke Hinata, "Ada apa Hinata? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu diperutmu?" tanya Naruto mulai khawatir. Dibalik sifat Naruto yang bodoh dan tidak peka, ternyata tersimpan sifat peduli yang tinggi, baik pada temannya terutama pada istrinya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Bukan itu, aku hanya berfikir bagaimana reaksi mereka jika mengetahui tentang kehamilanku." Jawab Hinata, kembali wajahnya memerah setelah mengucapkan kata 'kehamilan'.

Naruto tersenyum, tidak lama kemudian ia tertawa ringan. Hinata yang melihat suaminya tertawa pun bingung, ' _Memang ada yang lucu dengan perkataanku tadi?'_ batin Hinata.

Naruto menghentikan tawa ringannya, dipeluknya sang istri lalu diusapnya surai _indigo_ milik Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang lalu berkata, "Mereka pasti terkejut sekaligus senang. Apa lagi Sakura _-chan_ , dia pasti sangat kegirangan." Ucap Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya, cengiran yang berbeda saat ia masih kecil, cengiran kali ini tidak selebar dulu namun tetap membuat Hinata bersemu merah jika melihatnya.

"Lebih baik kita segera bergegas." Saran Naruto.

"Umm." Hinata mengangguk.

Tanpa Hinata duga Naruto dengan cepat menggendongnya lalu melompat dari atap rumah ke atap lain agar cepat sampai.

"Naruto _-kun!_ " teriak histeris Hinata.

* * *

Tap _!_

Naruto telah sampai didepan restoran _Yakiniku Q,_ ia lalu menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya. Dengan cepat Hinata sedikit menjauh dari suaminya sambil memalingkan muka dan kedua tangan dilipatkan didepan dada.

Naruto yang bingung dengan sikap Hinata segera bertanya, "Ada apa Hinata? Kau terlihat marah."

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Hinata cepat.

"Humph? Lalu, kenapa kau memalingkan wajah cantikmu dari suamimu sendiri?" Naruto bertanya lagi dengan sedikit gombalan.

Hinata yang mendengar itu secara refleks salah tingkah, dulu saat bertemu Naruto saja sudah membuatnya salah tingkah bahkan sampai pingsan, apalagi dipuji cantik oleh Naruto. _'Sadarlah Hinata! Kau tidak boleh pingsang disaat-saat seperti ini!'_ batin Hinata mencegah dirinya agar tidak pingsan. Yah. . . namanya juga Hinata, pemalu. Sudah menikah dengan Naruto saja masih pemalu dan belum bisa mengontrol dirinya saat bersama orang yang dicintai. Hinata masih membutuhkan waktu, maklum pasangan muda.

"Hinata? Oi Hinata?" panggil Naruto berkali-kali karena belum mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Hinata kembali tersentak saat tangan Naruto memegang bahunya, saat ini ia tidak dapat menghadap Naruto karena wajahnya pasti sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang sudah diberi sambal merah.

"Ha-habisnya. . . Naruto _-kun_ melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya." Jawab Hinata masih memalingkan wajah.

"Sesuatu yang berbahaya? Apa itu?" Naruto bingung. Inilah salah satu sifat Naruto, tidak peka.

Hinata segera menghadap Naruto, "Ingat Naruto _-kun_! aku ini sedang hamil muda dan Naruto _-kun_ malah melompat-lompat seperti ninja, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan janin kita?" kini Hinata mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

Naruto kaget, _'Sial! Betapa bodohnya aku! Seharusnya seseorang yang sedang hamil tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan ninja dan aku malah. . .'_ Naruto merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. "Maafkan aku Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil meraih kedua tangan istrinya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Naruto _-kun_. lain kali jangan diulangi lagi."

"Segera laksanakan Tuan Putri!" Kembali, wajah Hinata bersemu merah setelah sempat hilang beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, mereka berdua segera masuk kedalam _Yakiniku Q_ untuk menyambut teman-teman.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama." Ucap Naruto setelah masuk kedalam restoran diikuti Hinata disampingnya.

"Yo, Naruto. Kau sedikit terlambat." Seru Kiba. Naruto hanya tersenyum gugup menanggapinya.

Naruto dan Hinata lalu duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan khusus oleh teman-teman. Mereka berfikir Naruto dan Hinata tidak boleh pisah tempat duduk. Setelah semua berkumpul kecuali Sasuke -karena dia sedang melakukan perjalanan untuk menebus dosa- dan Neji -karena dia sudah _wassalam_ saat perang dunia ninja terakhir - Naruto segera menyuruh teman-temannya untuk memesan, kali ini semua biaya Naruto yang traktir.

Setelah semua memesan Naruto lalu berdiri, bersiap untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira. "Semuanya, apa kalian tahu kenapa aku mengajak kalian kemari?"

"Haah. . . . _Naruto no baka!_ Tentus saja kami tidak tahu!" Sakura mulai kesal karena kebodohan Naruto. Dari dulu gadis ini selalu marah-marah tiap hari, apa Sakura tidak pernah berhenti PMS? Entahlah hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Sudah, langsung ke intinya saja Naruto." Ucap Kiba sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena gugup, ia lalu berdehem, "Hmm, baiklah. Aku mengajak kalian kemari karena ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira." Naruto berucap.

"Kabar apa itu? jangan membuatku penasaran Naruto! Cepat katakan!" Ino menjadi tidak sabar. Dipikirannya terlintas pasangan baru, kabar gembira, berarti. . .

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia lalu menyuruh Hinata untuk berdiri. "Hinata. . . positif hamil."

 _Krik! Krik! Krik!_

Hening. Mereka masih belum mencerna ucapan Naruto.

"KYAAAAAA! SELAMAT YAAA HINATA- _CHAN!"_ teriak histeris Ino. Ia sudah menduga hal ini.

"HUAAAA! HINATA! SEKARANG KAU BENAR-BENAR MENJADI IBU!" teriak Sakura tidak kalah histerisnya.

Selanjutnya ucapan selamat dari teman-teman yang lain. Mereka turut bahagia atas kehamilan Hinata, setelah itu mereka semua menikmati hidangan yang sudah dipesan dengan wajah gembira.

* * *

Sudah hampir masuk 2 bulan usia kandungan Hinata. Selama itu Naruto selalu menemani Hinata dimana pun seperti menemani saat _check up_ ke dokter, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak melaksanakan misi kelas atas lagi. Baginya, kandungan Hinata lebih utama. Jadianya ia sesekali mengambil misi _rank_ C atau D.

Selama 2 bulan itu juga Naruto mencari informasi mengenai wanita hamil dan bagaimana cara merawatnya dari membaca di perpustakaan Konoha, bertanya pada Kurenai _-sensei_ , Tsunade _-baachan_ , sampai Kakashi _-sensei_ sekali pun. Jika mengingat ia bertanya pada Kakashi, dirinya dibuat _sweatdrop_ sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto bertanya pada seorang lelaki tua penyandang gelar _jones_ seumur hidup, hasilnya pasti hancur, itu terbukti.

Secara Kakashi hanya tahu soal 'bagaimana cara membuat anak yang baik dan enak' dan tidak tahu kedepannya seperti apa. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk membaca novel laknat karya Jiraiya. Kakashi berkata itu adalah ilmu yang bermanfaat jika Naruto ingin mempunyai bayi imut lagi.

Bertanya pada Kurenai _-sensei_ atau pun pada Tsunade _-baachan_ tidak terlalu buruk menurut Naruto, malahan ia mendapatkan ilmu yang bermanfaat terlebih Kurenai yang sudah pernah hamil dan mempunyai anak. Ilmu yang Naruto dapat dari Tsunade juga bermanfaat, secara Tsunade adalah seorang wanita, berkepala 5 lagi.

Dari semua ilmu yang Naruto dapat ia membuat kesimpulan jika seorang istri yang sedang hamil harus dijaga, dirawat dan disayang, tidak boleh sampai sedih atau yang lebih paras _stress_. Itu akan berakibat buruk pada janin atau anak yang ada dalam kandungan. Dan yang lebih penting, Naruto harus bersiap melawan Hinata yang sedang NGIDAM.

Kurenai menjelaskan bahwa semua wanita yang sedang hamil pasti mengalami apa yang namanya NGIDAM. Awalnya Naruto tidak mengerti apa itu ngidam, tapi setelah dijelaskan oleh Kurenai akhirnya ia mengerti. Naruto suka merinding sendiri jika mengingat perkataan Kurenai yang menjelaskan bahwa 'Jika permintaan istri yang sedang ngidam tidak terpenuhi maka anaknya akan ileran' Naruto jelas tidak mau anaknya nanti ileran, maka dari itu Naruto telah siap untuk melawan Hinata ngidam, ia akan memenuhi apa pun yang istrinya inginkan, ini demi anaknya kelak dan kebahagiaan istrinya.

Awal bulan pertama Hinata sudah masuk dalam kategori wanita ngidam. Permintaannya tidak aneh-aneh, hanya ingin memakan buah mangga yang belum matang dan ingin makan ramen miso ukuran jumbo di kedai _Ichiraku Ramen_. Naruto tentu dengan mudah memenuhi permintaan Hinata. Tapi permintaan kali ini. . .

"Naruto _-kun_ , aku ingin melihat bunga _lavender_ berwarna merah."

"Are?"

Naruto cengo, tentu saja ia cengo karena mana ada bunga _lavender_ berwarna merah. Dilihat dari namanya juga tentu bunga _lavender_ berwarna ungu. Bahkan ia berfikir di surga pun belum tentu ada bunga _lavender_ berwarna merah. Jikalau ada pun apa ia harus mati dulu lalu masuk surga dan mengambil bunga itu? Ah. . . pikirannya terlalu jauh.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tak terlalu mendengar dengan jelas. Bisa kau ulangi?" pinta Naruto berharap ini hanya kesalahan telinganya yang menangkap gelombang suara Hinata.

Hinata mengulangi ucapannya, "Naruto _-kun_ , aku ingin melihat bunga _lavender_ berwarna merah." Ucap Hinata sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

 _Zonk!_ Ternyata telinga Naruto tidak salah, "Ta-tapi Hinata, mana ada bunga _lavender_ yang berwarna merah. Mungkin maksudmu bunga. . . emm. . . bunga. . ." Naruto berfikir nama bunga apa saja yang berwarna merah, tapi ia tidak tahu sama sekali. "Ah. . . bunga _redvender_." Ucap Naruto asal-asalan.

"Iiihhh. . . mana ada bunga _redvender_ Naruto _-kun!_ pokoknya aku ingin melihat bunga _lavender_ berwarna merah titik! Kalau tidak kau mau lihat anak kita ileran?" ancam Hinata lalu segera masuk kedalam kamar dan menutupnya rapat-tapat, sepertinya Hinata sedang kesal.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah, ini demi anak dan kebahagiaan istrinya, Naruto harus memenuhi segala permintaan Hinata. "Hah. . . sepertinya aku perlu bantuan Ino." Gumamnya.

Setelah itu Naruto segera pergi menuju toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka, tempat Ino bekerja.

* * *

"Buahahahaha!"

"Oi jangan tertawa seperti itu! kau tadi bilang tidak akan tertawa jika aku menjelaskannya!"

"Hahahahaha ta-tapi Naruto, ini sangat lucu hahahahaha!"

"Oh ayolah, hentikan tawamu yang JELEK itu!"

"APA KAU BILANG NARUTO!"

"Errr maaf." _'Sial!_ _Dia sama seperti ibu, menyeramkan. Apa semua wanita seperti itu? termasuk Hinata?'_

Naruto saat ini sudah berada di toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka, kebetulan Ino sedang bekerja makanya ia langsung menjelaskan tentang permintaan aneh Hinata. Dan hasilnya? Tentu saja Ino tertawa.

"Naruto, sepertinya kau terkena nasib yang buruk." Ucap Ino yang sudah tidak tertawa dan kembali dalam mode anggunnya.

"Nasib buruk? Maksudmu?"

"Ya nasib buruk. Karena tidak ada bunga _lavender_ berwarna merah dimanapun. Itu terlalu konyol untuk didengar."

"Haah. . . sudah kuduga." Naruto berucap pasrah. Setelah itu ia langsung pamit pada Ino, tidak lupa Ino juga memberi ucapan semangat pada Naruto.

Bukan Naruto namanya jika cepat menyerah, ia bertanya kepada seluruh pemilik toko bunga dan orang yang ahli dalam hal bunga, namun hasilnya? SAMA! Ditertawai layaknya Ino menertawai Naruto. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu bunga apa saja yang berwarna merah.

* * *

Sore hari menjelang dikota Konoha yang indah ini, terlihat Naruto sedang duduk di taman. Dilihat dari kondisinya sepertinya ia sedang kelelahan.

"Hah. . . mau cari kemana lagi bunga itu," keluh Naruto, _'Lagi pula bunga itu tidak ada didunia.'_ Lanjut Naruto dalam hati dengan wajah miris.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Naruto mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya. Ia lalu menengok ke samping kanan dan melihat seorang kakek tua berambut putih panjang sedang menatapnya.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Tanpa permisi kakek tua itu langsung duduk disamping Naruto. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Naruto segera bertanya, "Kakek sedang apa disini?"

Kakek tua itu menengok kearah Naruto, "Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran anak muda." Bukannya menjawab, kakek itu malah mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Kening Naruto berkerut, _'Tahu dari mana kakek ini jika aku sedang banyak pikiran? Apa dia paranormal? Dukun? Atau orang yang kepo?'_ batin Naruto. "Ya. . . begitulah."

"Hmm, jika sedang ada masalah sebaiknya kau ceritakan pada orang lain, itu akan meringankan pikiranmu." Saran kakek itu.

Naruto berfikir sesaat, benar juga apa yang dikatakan kakek itu. Sepertinya ia harus menceritakan perihal masalahnya, mungkin kakek itu dapat membantu. "Jadi begini. . ." lalu Naruto menjelaskan semua masalah yang sedang menimpanya.

Kakek itu hanya tersenyum setelah tahu apa masalah pengantin baru yang berada disampingnya. Naruto telah menjelaskan semuanya termasuk saat ia ditertawai oleh pemilik toko bunga.

"Anak muda, apakah kau tahu kebenaran tentang anak dalam kandungan?" tanya kakek tersebut.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, ia bingung dengan pertanyaan kakek yang ada disampingnya. "Yah begitulah, aku hanya tahu sedikit." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku akan menceritakan kebenarannya padamu," setelah itu kakek tersebut mulai bercerita tentang kebenaran dibalik anak dalam kandungan dan juga arti ngidam yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Hari menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, terlihat suasana desa Konoha yang mulai sepi. Sebagian besar toko-toko telah tutup, _ninja_ yang bertugas malam ini sudah berada di pos masing-masing, mengawasi seluruh pelosok desa tercinta mereka. Warga desa Konoha kebanyakan telah lelap dalam mimpi indah, kecuali Naruto.

Ya. . . entah kenapa malam ini Naruto susah tidur, banyak hal-hal baru yang masuk dalam otaknya, membuat ia terus berfikir. Dilihatnya Hinata sudah tidur.

"Apa semua itu benar?" gumam Naruto, perkataan kakek tadi terus tergiang dikepalanya.

" _Tuhan memberikan ruh kepada setiap janin dalam usia 120 hari (4 bulan)."_

Perkataan itu terus tergiang dikepala Naruto. _'Jika itu benar berarti ngidam yang mengatas namakan permintaan jabang bayi hanya kebohongan yang dibuat Hinata agar ia mendapat perhatian khusus dariku.'_ Batin Naruto sambil memandangi wajah cantik istrinya.

"Enghh. . ." lenguh Hinata, sepertinya ia terbangun.

Naruto secara refleks mendekati istrinya lalu memeluknya. Ia mengelus surai _indigo_ Hinata.

"Naruto _-kun_."

"Kembali tidurlah Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi, apa Naruto- _kun_ tidak tidur?" tanya Hinata dalam pelukan suaminya.

Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Aku belum ngantuk."

Hinata mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, ia segera kembali tidur dalam pelukan laki-laki yang amat ia cintai. Sementara dengan Naruto, ia masih memikirkan perkataan kakek tadi.

' _Hahh. . . wanita memang sulit dimengerti,'_ Batin Naruto menghela nafas, ia lalu memandangi wajah damai istrinya yang tertidur lelap. _'Hinata, jika kau ingin mendapatkan perhatian dariku, mintalah semaumu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun demi kebahagiaanmu, meskipun kau melakukannya didalam kata ngidam, tapi aku tahu, kau selalu ingin diperhatikan. Maafkan aku yang selama ini kurang perhatian terhadapmu. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu.'_

Selama ini Naruto kurang memberikan perhatian pada Hinata, ia selalu mengambil misi tingkat atas agar semua penjahat yang mengancam dunia dapat ia musnahkan. Namun, pepatah sederhana mengingatkannya kembali akan apa yang ia perbuat. _"Disaat seseorang ingin menggapai sesuatu, maka ia harus siap untuk berkorban."_ Naruto ingin menjaga perdamaian dunia yang telah ia capat dengan susah payah, namun istrinya yang jadi korban.

Sepertinya Naruto harus mempercayakan perdamaian pada generasi muda, generasi yang sedang tumbuh dalam kedamaian. Tugasnya telah selesai sebagai 'peran penting' didunia ini. kini Naruto akan menjadi pembimbing bagi generasi mudah. Ya, itu harus.

"Hah. . ." Naruto kembali menghela nafas. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur karena kakek yang Naruto temui tadi sore memintanya untuk datang ke taman itu jam 8 pagi bersama istrinya.

* * *

"Kakek itu sedikit terlambat." Gumam Naruto. Kini ia sudah berada ditaman kemarin bersama sang istri. Naruto memenuhi permintaan kakek itu, katanya ia akan menunjukkan sesuatu, tapi sampai saat ini orang yang Naruto tunggui belum kunjung datang.

"Naruto _-kun_ , sebenarnya kita mau apa?" tanya Hinata yang mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Naruto.

"Entahlah Hinata. Kakek itu hanya meminta kita untuk datang kesini, katanya ia akan menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Begitu."

"Ehemm, maaf menunggu lama anak muda." Naruto dan Hinata mendengar suara serak dari arah belakang, mereka pun menoleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang berbicara tadi.

"Kakek!" seru Naruto.

"Yo, anak muda."

"Jadi, apa yang anda akan tunjukkan pada kami?" Hinata langsung bertanya.

"Ma ma~, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu. Hmm, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang indah." Jawab kakek tersebut lalu memegang pundak Naruto dan melakukan segel tangan.

' _Itu segel tangan Shunshin no Jutsu.'_ Batin Naruto sedikit tersentak, kini ia mengetahui bahwa kakek yang ada dihadapannya adalah mantan _ninja._

 _Bofh!_

Naruto, Hinata, dan kakek itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

* * *

"I-ini. . . ini sulit dipercaya." Gumam Naruto dengan wajah terkagum-kagum. Hinata juga tidak kalah kagumnya dengan Naruto, malahan ia yang paling senang dan kagum.

Bagaimana tidak kagum, kini dihadapan mereka terdapat sebuah hamparan bunga _lavender_ , bukan itu yang menjadilkan Naruto maupun Hinata terkagum-kagum, melainkan yang membuat mereka kagum dan tidak percaya adalah hamparan bunga _lavender_ berwarna MERAH!

' _Gila!'_ otak Naruto belum dapat menerima semua ini. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Tapi ini benar-benar nyata! Berarti ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Hinata yang tak kuasa menahan kebahagiaannya pun segera berlari ke tengah hamparan bunga _lavender_ berwarna merah. Sementara Naruto masih belum bergerak sama sekali, responnya sangat lambat.

"Katakan padaku kakek, apakah benar ini nyata?" Naruto belum yakin sepenuhnya.

Kakek itu hanya ternyum kecil, "Ini nyata anak muda."

"Ta-tapi, semua orang bilang tidak ada yang namanya bunga _lavender_ berwarna merah."

"Hmm, mereka hanya tidak mau bereksperimen."

"Maksud anda?" bingung Naruto.

Bunga yang ada di hadapanmu adalah hasil dari persilangan antara bunga _lavender_ dan bunga _mawar merah_. Jadi sudah jelas hasilnya."

Kini Naruto sudah mengerti. Cukup masuk akal bagi Naruto, warna merah dari bunga itu didapat dari gen bunga _mawar merah_. "Jadi begitu."

"Naruto _-kun!_ " panggil Hinata.

"Ya Hinata?"

"Kemarilah." Ucap Hinata, wajahnya terlihat sangat bercahaya.

Naruto tersenyum, ia pamit pada kakek tersebut untuk menemui Hinata. Naruto berlari kecil mendekati istrinya, setelah cukup dekat tanpa ia duga Hinata langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Naruto sedikit kaget lalu membalas pelukan Hinata dengan kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih Naruto _-kun."_ ucap Hinata dalam pelukan.

"Sama-sama Hinata. Tapi seharusnya kita berterima kasih pada kakek i-" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya membuah Hinata bingung.

"Ada apa Naruto _-kun?"_

"Kakek itu. . . dia hilang."

"Hilang?" bingung Hinata. Ia lalu mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan benar saja, Hinata melihat kakek tadi menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. "Benar, tidak ada."

"Mungkinkah dia malaikat?" gumam Naruto yang dapat didengar oleh Hinata.

"Entahlah. Tapi kita harus tetap berterima kasih."

"Kau benar Hinata, terima kasih kakek." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang langit biru yang cerah.

Setelah itu mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama di hamparan bunga _lavender_ merah sampai sore. Hinata terlihat sangat bahagia, kini Naruto telah memenuhi permintaan Hinata. Selanjutnya ia akan berusaha untuk memenuhi segala permintaan istrinya, ini demi kebahagiaannya. Kebahagian Hinata adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

' _Hinata, terima kasih telah mencintaiku selama ini. Terima kasih telah menjadi pendamping hidupku, dan. . . terima kasih telah menjadi cahayaku.'_

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Bagi yang belum kenal saya, salam kenal semuanya. Maaf jika saya membuat _fic_ baru sebelum namatin _fic_ saya yang lainnya. tapi tenang, ini hanya _oneshot_ , jadi tidak ada tanggungan lagi.

Saya author _newbie_ , masih perlu saran, kritik, bahkan ceramah dari para senpai semua. Jika berkenan bisa baca _fic_ saya yang lain dan memberikan saran agar saya dapat lebih baik dalam membuat karya tulisan.

Saya akui _fic_ ini memang tidak banyak kandungan positifnya, hanya beberapa saja. _Fic_ ini saya buat agar kita berfikir ulang tentang arti dan maksud ngidam yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin diluar sana ada seorang suami yang kurang perhatiannya terhadap istri, dan jalan satu-satunya yang dipilih istri untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari suami dengan cara ngidam. Tapi entahlah, saya kembalikan pada diri kalian masing-masing. Dan saya juga kurang mengerti tentang ngidam. Maklum cowok.

Intinya, sebagai seorang lelaki, seorang suami, dan seorang pemimpin hendaknya kita menjaga, menyayangi, dan memberikan arahan pada orang yang dicintai agar lebih baik kedepannya.

Semoga _fic_ ini dapat memberikan ilmu yang bermanfaat. Bagi yang baru putus hubungan, jangan larut dalam kata galau. Sesungguhnya Tuhan telah menyiapkan jodoh yang terbaik bagi kita.

Ingin dapat cewek/cowok baik? Kita juga harus jadi orang yang baik. Ingin dapat cewek/cowok yang fasih agama? Kita juga harus jadi orang yang fasih agama.

" _Sesungguhnya orang baik untuk orang baik pula dan orang buruk untuk orang buruk pula."_

* * *

 **Zidane Lockhart**


End file.
